


Souji/Dojima, Souji topping his hot uncle very very hard.

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: badbadbathhouse, Drunk Sex, Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver





	Souji/Dojima, Souji topping his hot uncle very very hard.

He watched Souji for almost the same reason he couldn’t look at Nanako. No, the opposite reason. No- He didn’t know what he was thinking. Dojima poured out another cup of hot sake as he turned his attention from Souji’s grey, empty eyes to the cheerful television. His stomach gurgled loudly despite the full plate of sushi before him. He didn’t want to eat, he wanted to drink. And he didn’t want to look at anyone who reminded him of Chisato, he wanted to look at Souji, who reminded him of himself.  
  
At some point in the course of the evening, maybe as his blood-nephew grabbed his hand, licked each of his rough fingertips and drained the rest of his sake in one gulp, Dojima wondered if his stares had given the wrong impression.  
  
“Just what do you think you’re doing?” he muttered for show, too drunk and lonely to put any conviction into the words. Nanako was only a room away and there her big bro was, whose good points Dojima could recite in his sleep after listening to his daughter worship him for so many months, stripping his musty button-down shirt off, rubbing his house slippers against the inside seam of his slacks. He watched the shadow of the rain through thin, closed curtains as Souji unfastened his belt, his pants, then squared his face in front of Dojima’s.  
  
He was drunk enough that his lips were too heavy to speak with and his nerves were too starved for attention that he didn’t protest in the face of his nephew’s single-mindedness. A kid, he told himself, who didn’t see how this would turn out. Would he hate him? Would he hate Nanako? Would he go after Dojima’s badge after all this was said and done? Staring into Souji’s foggy eyes, Dojima didn’t know. But he suspected Souji didn’t care enough about anything to think of this encounter after tonight.  
  
Dojima arched forward awkwardly and tried to wrestle his nephew to the ground, but he ended up fighting his own body harder than Souji’s. Too easily was he turned over by the younger man, who snapped his fingers around Dojima’s throat and scraped the stubble audibly with his nails. He squirmed impotently in his hold, but then he didn’t care enough about anything alive to shove the boy off. The next thing he knew, his pants were down and something cold and wet was pushing its way inside of him.  
  
“Always prepared,” Dojima laughed hazily before Souji slammed into him hard, pinning the detective’s arm behind his back even though he was in no state to struggle. As Souji rocked hard back and forth, never uttering a sound but letting out stringent breaths every now and again, he wrapped his hand around his uncle’s cock and began to tug it as quickly as he could. Like a teenager yanking it so he could come before mom walked in on him. It was enough to make Dojima chuckle as he waited for the boy to get him hard. Alcohol and age had him just rising as Souji finished, but all Dojima felt was a faint stirring in his stomach and the carpet against his face.  
  
“Clean yourself up,” Dojima mumbled when his nephew pulled away, neglecting the beginning of the erection he’d worked on and leaving his uncle on the living room floor only half-dressed. “And check on Nanako before you go to bed…”  
  
After a few clumsy misses, the stale, sweet taste of sake still on his lips, Dojima managed to pull his slacks back on and roll onto the couch before passing out.


End file.
